


The Look™

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Friendship/Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Ghoul needs fresh air. Party wants something a little more steamy.





	The Look™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbentiero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentiero/gifts).



> Prompt: "I'm frolicking in the field when I see you giving me The Look™."
> 
> For hellbentiero, for being so lovely and encouraging. Your comments make my day! :)

Ghoul just needed fresh air. That's why he was outside, mask off and enjoying the rare cool weather.

He looked over his shoulder, and there was Party, leaning in the doorway and watching him. He was giving Ghoul that look. _That_ look.

"What?" Ghoul called. "Wanna join me?"

Party smiled. "You'll cool down quicker if you take your clothes off."

Holding his gaze, Ghoul slowly stripped. Party looked almost surprised, but he grinned.

"Come on," Ghoul said, standing completely naked in front of the diner, "no one's here. We could…fool around a little, if you want?" He smirked.

Party had joined him a moment later, shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the ground. He caught the other man in a bruising kiss.

Ghoul's arms wrapped around his neck, and when they parted for air, he sighed, "Party…"

He growled, "I told you not to call me that when we’re alone."

"I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Party was on his knees. "I want you to fuckin scream my name while I suck you off. Understand?"

"Yes," Ghoul whispered.

Red hair bobbed back and forth as Party began to deep throat him, not wasting any time with teasing or foreplay. Gasping, Ghoul tangled a hand in the messy locks.

" _Gerard_ ," he moaned. Gerard gave a small, muffled noise, nails digging into the skin of Ghoul's thighs.

Gerard pulled off, looking up with dark eyes and spit all over his face. "Frank. Fuck my mouth, please?"

How could he say no to that? Frank took control, thrusting his hips into Gerard's mouth and holding his head in place. Gerard gagged, shoulders hitching, but he kept still and let Frank use his throat. Not long after, Frank was coming. Gerard choked on it a little, but forced himself to swallow, clawing at Frank's hips.

When he had finished, Gerard sat back, face a mess with come and saliva and tears. He whimpered, shoving his pants down around his thighs and jacking himself off. Frank dropped to the ground beside him, lax and blissed out, and kissed his neck and pulled Gerard's hair. Gerard cried out, collapsing into Frank as he rode out his orgasm.

"Gee?" Frank murmured, holding the other man.

Gerard hummed. "Hi Frankie."

He smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Shut up," Gerard said, blushing. "Let's go get cleaned up, yeah?"

"I mean it." Frank stroked his hair. He liked times like this, when they could just be them. "I always thought that. Before BLI, before we were Killjoys, I always thought you were beautiful."

"I love you."

Now it was Frank's turn to blush. "I love you, too, Party."

Gerard swatted his arm playfully. "I don't have my mask on, _Fun Ghoul_. I'm just Gerard."

"Okay, 'just Gerard.'" Frank kissed him softly. "I love you."

Gerard nuzzled his head into Frank's chest. "Good. Now take me inside before I fall asleep."

Frank laughed. "Sure thing, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~


End file.
